


cruelty

by forpeaches (bluecarrot)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Sort Of, Unrequited Lust, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/forpeaches
Summary: things would be very different, if Jaime were a different sort of man.





	cruelty

**Author's Note:**

> written 03? September 2019.
> 
> rated M for some dirty words and dirty deeds.

If Jaime were a cruel man, he would have already had her. A hand over her mouth while she whimpers, his other hand helping him push inside.

She’d fight him, she’s good at that, but he is quick and sure and he’ll have her on the ground and giving in —

(“Ser?” she said, lowering her sword.

“Beg pardon. I was distracted.”)

— Practicing against her on the sparring circle, winning or losing, it didn’t matter; he would grab her by her tunic and kiss her hard and keep holding on until she learned not to fight back, til she knew he was what she needed —

Bronn was a man of few words. “You are a fucking useless cunt,” he said. “Stop mooning and fuck her.”

“Who?” said Jaime.

He thought of her:

Brienne asleep in his bed, breathing even and slow, her mouth half-open in sleep. They’d fucked until she was sore and then Jaime put his head between her legs, biting and licking and holding her down steady, as much as he could.

Now she dreamt.

Brienne, against a wall: she’d wrap her leg around his waist for the angle and keep one on the floor and oh it was hard that way, a little awkward, but she’d be begging for it and he‘d be fucking into her fast, her hand clawing at his bare ass, not able to get out a gasp before another came up behind it stronger, like a storm coming over the sea.

If Jaime were cruel, he would have been in her the first night they were together — and every one after that.

Midday, around the fire, she’d be on her knees and swallowing around his cock, moaning with the pleasure of it, wanton as a whore, grateful for anything he gave her.

If Jaime was a cruel man, he would tell her how much he wants her. Straight out, in hot words.

But no. She is fierce and brutal and innocent — in her way; she blushes purple when she sees him bathing, she is in love with Renly Baratheon of all people — she even admits she’s a maid. Who does that?

Instead he says nothing, does nothing, waits and waits for when he can crawl beside her and move inside her, muffle her sounds with his body until he comes hard and Brienne does too, crashing into him with heat and sweat and the sweet taste of her own self, finally wanting him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime’s consistent disinterest in assaulting women is one of his best qualities imo (also: he pretty!!!) 
> 
> He tends to brush it off with “I only really want Cersei” but his emotional intelligence is ... not great.


End file.
